The Foxy Familiar
by StormDragonForce
Summary: Naruto, tortured at the age of 6, is sucked into a strange glowing sphere. He is transported into the world of Halkengia and into the school life. Watch as he learns the meaning of family and his insane awesomeness appear to squash his enemies. He is Naruto Uzumaki, legendary familiar Gandalfr, jinchuriki and the most unpredictable idiot, dattebayo!
1. Chapter 1

**The Foxy Familiar**

"Why are they doing this to me?"

A young boy wailed miserably in the corner of an alleyway lying face down on a pile of rubbish. The said boy was blonde and was just 6 years old. His clothing were in rags and blood was streaming down his face.

"Hah, got you now kid! You goanna get a pounding. Stupid, Evil Demon! Cursed Fox!"

Two men towered over the boy. One had black hair while the other had pure white. The black haired taller man picked up the younger boy pressing a kunai to his neck bringing out a slim trickle of blood. They wore the ANBU uniforms of Konoha Hidden Leaf village.

"Take this you stupid brat!" sneered the white haired man, whose name was Kakashi.

Kakashi picked the boy up by his foot and flung him into the middle of the crowd that had gathered outside. They were working themselves up into a frenzy shouting insults and curse at the boy. They hurled rotten fruit and wasted produce at him till he was plastered in the stuff. The other man, whose name was Gai, picked up a wooden cross and slammed the blonde haired blue eyed boy onto it. But before he could register what was happening bolts slammed into his hands keeping him in place.

"Lets carve into him the things he really is!" Gai shouted.

"Yes lets do that!"

"Cut his jugular, that way the demon won't be able to kill us!"

"Demon, Monster!"

The voices wrecked the boy's body wracking himself into sobs. The crowd took no notice as they cut some symbols into his back. The boy screamed as he felt the cold steel of a knife slice through his skin.

"AGHGHGHGHH!"

The frenzied citizens just laughed darkly before gathering their strength, whipping the boy until he was just a mass of cuts. The boy who was crucified just starred blankly into the sky, hoping with all his might that something might save him from this torture. But suddenly his wish came true a green glowing sphere enveloped his body pulling it away he saw a black dimension. Nothing was here until he heard some words that echoed throughout the space surrounding him.

Come forth my beautiful, handsome familiar

Familiar what's that? Thought the blond boy.

Now appear by the Pentagram of the Elements!

And with a flash Naruto Uzumaki disappeared and vanished again.

Louise Valliere finished speaking her familiar contract call when a massive swirl like seal appeared on the ground. Then came the explosion everyone was waiting for.

"Hah Zero! Can't even finish the familiar contracting, you truly are a Zero!" said a extremely busty women.

"Shut up!" She shouted.

She turned back to where her familiar should be and her beautiful, powerful, handsome familiar turned out to be a…. A human a boy! A commoner! She would be the laughing stock of her family and school now that she had another useless person to join her.

"Umm, Master Colbert, can retake the Familiar Summoning?"

"No," came the answer, "It is our custom and must not be broken, you must complete the Famliar Contract."

"Alright…" she said.

She trudged across to where her familiar was unconscious and took a good look at him. He wore rags that covered his entire body and had blonde hair and was currently unconscious. She sighed, ignoring the cat calls and abuse turned at her and slipped a rope over her new familiar's neck and dragged him up to her room.

Naruto's POV-

Gah! Where am I? What happened?

I looked around at the room I currently was in. There was a strange contraption in the middle of a room followed by a wooden block of some sort. I was resting on a pile of hay and luckily my clothes were still on so that no one would see my scars.

"I am Louise Valliere, Third daughter of Katlin Heavy Wind, you are my familiar and no better than a dog."

I winced. So she was like the others right? Hating me, what did I ever do.

"What's a Familiar?" I asked.

She sighed and said "We nobles have a custom to summon a familiar to serve us and protect us and die for us. You are my slave and you better do what I say or else,"

"Or else what?" I asked. I had to know what type of girl this pink haired person was. If she tried to do anything like the others did, then I guess I would have to run away… or I could kill her. Yeah, that idea sounded good.

"Or else I will," she said , then taking something out of her strange wooden block, something I knew. A whip. "beat you. You should go and do my laundry now that you are awake. I have been waiting for your useless arse to get up."

This was it. The last straw. She would threaten to whip me, a 6 year old.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 6 you idiot, and screw you bastard. You're the same as everyone else! I hate you!" Her eyes widened when I said 6.

"Well you're a monster of a 6 year old." She said.

I stopped. That cursed word, why do they always associate that word with me? Why do they hate me? I closed my blue eyes where some tears started to well up. I dashed towards the window but before I got there she reached me and yanked my shirt right off me. I gasped and tried to run even faster, then I jumped.

Louise's POV-

I stood there holding my familiars shirt. I never noticed it before but his clothes were black and red, but not from the dye. I stared at the black and red stuff that came off when I touched his shirt. There was blood and a lot of dirt. It was like he didn't know how to wash. I remembered seeing my familiar's body for the first time. On his back a mass of scars that overlapped. On his front, there was some deep slash wound that covered his little chest. But on his back there was written: MONSTER DEMON. I shuddered to think what had done this to him. But worst of all, on his hands there was a hole there and a same sized pair on his feet. And I felt very bad.

 **Aaannd that a wrap! Hooray first chapter of my second fanfiction done! If you don't like my story I'll drop it. If you want more, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh, you can also like follow me and pester me with PMs on how awesome and great I am! Okay, I was kidding about the PM but you are welcome to do so. And just finished off some major tests so, got more time to kill writing and reading and watching anime. That's all folks!**

 **StormDragonForce ….zzzzz..zz…..Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyubi Encounter**

* * *

Narutos POV-

"Argh its not fair!"

I punched the ground miserably. This girl had already insulted me and tried to beat me and now here I was luckily safely in the forest running from that hell. When the chance I could have had to have a new future was squashed. This girl now knew all my secrets and she wasn't better than what the other villages had done. Sure she could be nobility, but nobility treat people well right? I'm so confused. What should I do? Then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I seemed to be in a deep dark place a sewer probably. I rubbed my eyes and stood, and gasped. Across from me there was a massive cage and inside was an equally large orange fox that had nine bushy tails, with red hate filled eyes that showed the animalistic and murderous nature that consumed the animal.

 **"** **Hello there brat. I'm guessing you are wondering where you are? Right."**

"Yeah, I'm Naruto and please don't hurt me…." I said meekly.

 **"** **How and why could I hurt you? These annoying gates stop me."**

To prove his point the nine tailed fox lifted up a hand, and slashed downwards across the bars sending a massive BOOM! Sending the 6 year old away from the cage forming massive ripples resonating from the power of the strike.

 **"** **Anyway I am the Kyubi, Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox who destroyed your village, 6 years ago when you were born. Your parents sealed me in here and for a while I have seen and heard what those villages did to you causing your hate to make a connection towards me, loosening the seal, as I am the embodiment of hate."**

I looked down at my hands and then stared at this looming figure. He just said my parents had sealed me in here and it was his fault the villages hated me. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He seemed quiet nice to be a demon.

 **"** **Do you hate me?"** Kurama asked, **"Hate me for what the villages did?"**

The fox peered at me and I thought. Did I hate the fox? No, It wouldn't be his fault that I was beaten up. I answered.

"No I don't. The villages hated me because my parents sealed you in her, but from what I have seen you are the kindest person I have seen or heard in my life.

The fox looked puzzled and then laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the desolate place.

 **"** **HA HA HA HA HA You are the first person to speak to me like that, and because of that I'll tell you some things and help you control your chakra, you know the things that ninjas use. You should also know that Madara put me under his sharingan causing me to go berserk so technically it wasn't my fault."**

I nodded dumbly and walked closely and sat down near the fox's cage.

 **"** **First off you are to young to be taught basic chakra techniques so it will be a while till you learn. But I can teach you how to use a blade and kunai. But for now that Louise brat will be looking for you. You should take a rest somewhere safe until morning. I'll be able to speak to you through our mind link and give you power but you will get freedom to show it."**

I nodded and just jumped up and through Kurama's cage and jumped landing on the fox and I hugged it.

"Thanks for helping, Uncle Kurama!" I said as I disappeared.

 **"** **Hmm. Uncle eh? I'll roll with that brat!"** He said to himself as the blonde disappeared.

* * *

Naruto blinked. He got up seeing the birds chirp as they rose around his now sentient body. He smiled something he had done few times in his life. Someone cared for him, doesn't matter if it were a fox a person or an animal, someone cared for him. He sighed and walked to the edge of the branch he was and stretched listening to the birds sing.

"Ah hello mister Naruto!"

He turned seeing the speaker of the voice. A busty dark haired woman in a maid outfit looked down on him and smiled, making him extremely wary.

"What do you want?" He queried.

"Ah, I saw you this morning washing up and I noticed you were shirtless so I brought you some clothes. I'm Siesta a maid who works here."

In her hands were a bunch of nicely folded black shirt. She passed them to Naruto who quickly put them on leaving the baggy shirt hanging on him awkwardly.

"How did you get those scars by the way?" She asked pointing to his chest.

"None of your business." He rudely said turning his back on them and walking off towards the place where he could smell some delicious things. He flicked the hood that was on his shirt so that it covered his shining blonde hair and shadowed his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and noticed a couple in a deep lip lock. He was instantly curious. Take in the fact that he doesn't know about anything romantic.

"What is that strange things you're doing?"

The couple turned revealing a blonde haired boy wearing a frilly shirt and black pants and a brown haired girl with long hair wearing a brown cape. She was wearing the schools uniform that was pulled down leaving a pleasant site for any boys watching.

"Hey aren't you the Zero's familiar? Hah, what a commoner. How low born are you that you don't know the romantic feelings that one transpires with. I would never lie to her face about my love for her." Said the boy flashing a rose in one hand dramatically, pulling a pose as well.

"Oh Guiche, you're so amazing." She gushed and started to pull Guiche away while fixing her clothes to a more presentable state, "You should try some of this wonderful soufflé I make."

"Oh I would love to but maybe later Katie," Guiche said, before bowing, "We have class and breakfast and I'm quiet tired after staying this whole night with you. Good day to you my fine lady." Before he lifted her hand and delicately kissed it, sending a very red faced girl away to her rooms.

"I will never understand these stupid people." He said, shaking his head.

 _Well they are all idiots._

"Huh who's that?" Naruto looked around, puzzled and confused as there was no one around him.

 _It's me brat, Kuruma, the amazing awesome nine tailed fox? You can think it in your head, don't speak it aloud or otherwise people will think you are insane._

Thanks Kurama, How do I draw on your energy by the way?

 _You need to think about being angry and hated, that will be the main trigger now as you cannot control it or set of my power well._

Bye got, to go. I'm hungry so I'm going to find some food. Smells delicious, bye uncle.

 _Bye Brat_

Naruto cut off the link between him and the fox and began following his nose towards the mind-blowing smells that were emanating from inside a stone building that showed masterful understanding of art and masonry. He walked inside pulling up the first pieces of food with his hand and shoved them down his mouth. HE licked up the juices that were running from his mouth. Shocking the people inside. He was so absorbed with eating the food in front of him that he didn't notice until a hand dragged himself outside. He looked up noticing that hand was attached to the arm of his so called master, Louise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Louise hissed, "You just interrupted the holy prayer and caused such an embarrassment for me."

"Why should I care about that, you bitch! Your just like all the others." He said before ripping his arm away.

Naruto scowled and ran off leaving Louise stranded in the corridor.

"Ah I'm so sorry!"

Naruto had bumped into Siesta, knocking the cake out of her hands, he somehow managed to catch the cake with the falling plate before it hit the ground.

"Sorry Siesta!" He apologized.

"That's okay Naruto, Can you do me a favour and deliver this to table number 4 please? Thanks"

Naruto picked up the platter of food and carried it to the table with the number 4 on it and placed it down. He peered up over the table and saw the person he was serving it to. It was the frilly blonde haired kid from last night but with a different girl.

"Hey weren't you with a girl called Katie last night?" Naruto asked innocently.

"But I wasn't doing anything just casual talking. My dear Momorency." Guiche stammered, "I would never lie to your face."

Momorency started to go red with anger, causing the people surrounding to watch the amusing sight of Guiche getting hammered.

"I thought you used that last night though?" Naruto said, still puzzled.

"….What are you talking about?" Guiche nervously asked.

"You weren't cheating on me were you, Guiche!?" Momorency said still angry.

"But you were doing something weird with her lips and your hands were in her shirt?" Naruto blundered on, "There she is right now. Hey Katie, Guiche is over here! He can still try that soufflé you were making him."

Katie who was walking by, holding the soufflés she planned to give to Guiche walked over and snuggled up to him, rubbing her large bust over him. Momorency, however was not looking quite happy over these proceedings and slapped Guiche full force in the face with a slap.

"YOU CHEATING, TWO TIMING SCUM!" She screamed, knocking Guiche off his chair.

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU SAID YOU COULDN'T LIE TO MY FACE!" Katie hollored kicking Guiche hard in the balls, causing the unfortunate and also very dumb two timer to curl up in a ball. The two girls walked off haughtily together now best of friends.

"You Plebian! How dare you make to girls cry?" Guiche accused.

"Wait, then why did they hit you if they were angry at me?" Naruto asked still even more puzzled than ever.

Guiche was speechless as his argument to lay the blame on a 6 year old failed from the almost childlike logic that shut him down. The surrounding crowd erupted in laughter.

"He got you there Guiche!"

"That'll teach you for two timing!"

"You damn idiot, I challenge you to a duel at the Vestri Court in 10 minutes, I"ll be waiting."

Guiche gave the crowd and Naruto and not very effective death glare and walked off pompously trying to regain his very diminished and lost dignity and honour which he never had.

* * *

 **That's my second chapter done. Thank you all for responding to my work. I am happy to see this story has a lot of traffic but I wouldn't mind you guys looking at my other stories. Please check my profile.**

 **StormDragonForce Out!**


	3. Announcement

Hello ladies and gents!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while for those who probably don't know me personally, I had just gotten out of a car accident and I'm finally out of hospital. Yes it might be a little short on the chapters but as long I still get reviews and responses I will continue this. If you have any suggestions for any stories and you like my style of writing please DM me your ideas. I'll write most anime crossover and try to make them according to your recommendations. I'll try to keep the posts up to one chapter per week but I have exams and have to prepare for ATAR course exams. Please help me, cause the StormDragonSlayer is back in business!

p.s. typing story now :)


End file.
